


Davos: Savior of Targaryens

by chiquislover25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Am I?, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Jon told Dany a few days before the battle, Post-War for the Dawn, Procrastination writing, Ser Davos is going to save his King and Queen, because that was dumb, boat baby, fear of miscarriage, like right after, sigh... never going to get over it, sorry for bad tags, the whole season was dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiquislover25/pseuds/chiquislover25
Summary: Ser Davos has grown to love both the former King of the North and the Dragon Queen as his own. He'll be damned if he lets the North tear them apart. And now he will do everything in his power to make sure the last two Targaryens are together, especially when he knows there's a third one on the way.After finding Daenerys outside the walls following the Battle of Winterfell, Davos decides he's done with the way Jon has been acting and tries to fix it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 331
Kudos: 733





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So where did this come from? Not entirely sure. But it exists. I thought about making this story in a funnier tone like I did with the Best of Boys but it took a different route. I'm planning on this being two maybe three chapters tops. 
> 
> I hope you all like it and please continue to stay safe out there!

He marches through the halls of Winterfell, ignoring all the dead bodies lying around, searching for the man he named King. A man he believed to be strong and wise even for his age. An honorable man who knew it best to bend the knee to save the realms and his people. A man who gave his life to do what was right.

But now, he wasn’t that man.

Somehow coming North had turned that man into a boy. A boy too afraid to stand up to others and defend those he swore allegiance to. Aye, the lad had received some revelations but instead of facing it, he has run away. Even now nearly losing the battle for the living had not snapped him back to his senses.

Well, he’s going to fix that right now.

He doesn’t wait to even knock on his door before walking in and shutting the door behind him. He sees him at his bed brooding, still covered in blood and grime, and watches as he looks up in surprise.

“Davos?” he questions.

He doesn’t hesitate and strides in front of him before striking the lad.

There’s a shock on his face, hurt, and a tinge of anger that fills his eyes before it extinguishes.

That won’t do at all.

The woman he just left the side of, who he has grown to love as his own and has accepted as his Queen did not need that, especially now that she risked losing everything. She needed fire, she needed love, she needed the dragon this lad was born as not whoever this was.

He strikes him again.

This time the anger does not extinguish but grows into a blaze.

“What in the Seven Hells Davos!” the lad yells standing up, trying to impose himself over him.

“What the Seven Hells is right!” he yells back. “What are you doing in here sulking?!” he doesn’t answer. “Do you know where I was? I was with the Queen.”

“Davos…” Jon starts, looking away.

“No! You’ll listen now and don’t you dare interrupt!” he yells again and he can see the dragon fuming inside. “Since we’ve arrived I’ve been doing what you should have. I’ve been at her side giving her the support you’ve failed to do. I've held her as she cried at the Northerners' and at your sisters' contempt! At your rejection! ”

“You don’t understand Davos…”

“Like hell, I don’t! Forgive me my Lord but your nothing but a coward, a despicable man who took advantage of a woman who had the disgrace of falling in love with you!”

“I did not take advantage of her!” Jon exclaims, the fire burning even brighter.

“You’ve used her like every other man in her life! You used her for her armies, for her dragons, for the dragonglass on her island and finally for your personal pleasure!” he practically spats out the last part. “Well congratulations Lord Snow, you have gotten everything you wanted, you can now boast about fucking the foreign whore and tricking her into giving you everything, I'm sure your Northern men will sing songs about you for years to come.”

He may have poked the dragon too hard for the next thing he knows he feels the lad’s fist connect with his face.

“Don’t you dare call her that!” Jon growls.

There he is.

He holds back a smile deciding to test his fate and push more.

“Why not that’s what everyone else calls her and not once have you stopped them,” he points out. “You must enjoy seeing others treated worse than you were as a bastard.”

The flames grow and the former King grabs his collar nearly lifting him off the ground.

“I love that woman Ser Davos and if I hear you or anyone else calls her that again…”

“You love her do ya? Then why are you here instead of by her side? When she desperately needs you?” he asks.

This brings the lad up short as he loosens the grip on his collar and takes a few steps back.

“They… they told me she was alright,” he stutters out. “That she didn’t…”

This confuses him.

“What…”

“Is she alright?!” desperation takes over the lad as the fire still burns but with concern behind it.

“N…no she's not.”

He doesn’t get an opportunity to tell the warden anything else before he’s bolting out of the room. He follows and soon arrives at the Queen’s quarters. The lad is at the Queen’s side as she lays unconscious in her bed. At least they managed to remove most of the bloodied clothing off of her, he’s not sure how Jon may have reacted if he had seen her in the state he had found her in.

_He had followed Melisandre out to make sure her life ended. He watched as she turned to dust and was about to return into the castle when he hears a sorrowful roar._

_He sees the Queen’s dragon on the ground, wrapped around something._

_Gods no._

_He rushes towards the dragon not once thinking about his well being. The closer he gets the more he can distinguish the sounds of sobs._

_She’s alive._

_The hint of relief comes but he quickly reminds himself that just because the queen is alive it does not mean she is unhurt._

_He slows his approach and the dragon lifts its head and growls at him._

_“Easy there, I'm here to help your mama. I just want to make sure she’s alright,” he stutters out._

_“S…ser D…davos?” he hears a voice call out._

_“Your Grace!” he shouts out trying to see past the dragon. “I can’t get passed your dragon, Daenerys!”_

_He hears her say some words and the dragon slowly moves his enormous body enough to show his mother but not stopping his growling. He approaches his Queen slowly and finds her on the ground holding a body and covered in blood._

_“My Queen, “ he says and the young woman looks up at him._

_“He…he… he saved me… he died… I…I couldn’t ” she cries, holding the body close to her own. He realizes who it is she’s holding and understands why this is so hard on her._

_Its Ser Jorah, the man she had revealed to him as the only one who has been at her side since the beginning of her journey, her sworn protector. This man meant a lot to the Queen and had done his duty and given his life to protect her._

_Now he mustn’t let his sacrifice be in vain._

_He gives her a once over trying to see if there’s any major injury. She’s covered in blood but he doesn’t know who it belongs to, he needs to get closer._

_He walks slowly towards her, never looking away from the dragon, and kneels at her side._

_“Your Grace, how did you end down on the ground?” he asks._

_“I….I saved Jon… Drogon got swarmed… he needed to shake himself to get rid of the dead…. I fell off…. he flew away…Jorah saved me…” she sobs out._

_She fell, saving Jon._

_She fell._

_“Your Grace… the b…”_

_“Don’t. Please don’t,” she begs._

_She’s terrified. She just lost one of her closest friends and she may lose someone else as well._

_“Your Grace, I'll send some men for Ser Jorah's body but I need to get you inside to make sure you’re alright, that you’re both alright,” he stresses._

_She looks at him, fear and sorrow on her face._

_“It hurts, Davos,” she nearly whispers, her hand lowering to her abdomen._

_This draws him to action._

_He stands and gently moves Ser Jorah’s body before turning to his Queen. He helps her stand and holds on tight as she bends over in pain._

_“I… I can’t…” she grinds out._

_“We have to. The sooner we get you to the Maester the sooner we make sure you’re both safe,” he tries to comfort and encourage her._

_It takes them a while, step by step they make their way to the castle, stopping whenever she would feel too much pain. Thankfully when they arrive closer to the gates some of her men catch sight of them and assist in taking her to her quarters._

_It’s a flurry in her rooms as everyone tries to help the Queen. The Maester is quickly brought and begins to examine her. There’s a grave look upon the man’s face as the exam goes on. And when he finishes the news looks grim._

_“Her majesty seems fine for the most part,” he announces, “there are scratches and bruises all over her body and those will heal.”_

_“And the babe?” he asks the man, who immediately sighs in resignation._

_“I've done what I've can. The Queen is close to three months along but the fall she described has put the child at risk, major risk. We can only have the Queen rest and pray that the gods spare the child,” Wolkan answers, preparing to leave._

_“Maester,” he calls out, stopping him for a moment. “This information does not leave this room do you understand?”_

_“I do my Lord, you have my word no one will know anything about the Queen from me,” he vows to leave the room._

_He walks to the Queen’s side, who seems to be fighting sleep._

_“I'm scared, I don't want… I can't lose….”_

_“Shhh…don't think that way,” he says sitting on an empty stool next to her and holding her hand. “I'm sure the babe will make it. The lad has the two strongest parents I know."_

_She tries to smile but her fear and sorrow won't allow it._

_“Jon doesn't know and now he’ll never know. He won’t want this,” she puts her hand on her abdomen._

_“The lad is just lost. I'm sure the moment he finds out he’ll be the happiest man in the world,” he says._

_She begins to cry again, breaking his old heart. Her friend Missandei arrives soon and takes his place at her bedside._

It had been at that moment, watching that young woman break down that he left the room and attempted to find Jon Snow.

“What happened?” the young man growls.

“A… after she saved you she fell from Drogon,” he explains and sees how Jon tenses. “Ser Jorah got to her before the dead could kill her and they both fought them off as long as they could. He didn’t make it.”

The lad clenches his fists.

“I should have made sure she was safe. I was so focused on Bran…” he vents and his own anger returns.

“Aye, you should have. Maybe if you had the queen would be fine and she wouldn’t be so worried about losing the ba…” he stops himself but Jon picks up on it.

“What did you say?” he asks, looking away from the queen.

“Nothing.”

“No. You stopped yourself from saying something. What is it?”

He looks at the Lord and looks at the Queen. She would want to be the one to tell him.

“It's not my place to tell,” he says.

“To hells with that Davos tell me what’s going on!” he shouts.

They’re interrupted by a groan and their attention turns to their Queen. She opens her eyes and small grin forms on her face upon seeing Jon.

“Jon, you’re here,” she says. The lad moves closer to her, lovingly looking at her while moving stray hair from her face.

“Aye, I am,” he answers with what sounds like a lump in his throat. But the Queen immediately begins to tear up.

“I'm sorry Jon,” she cries.

“Shh. Why are you apologizing? This is my fault, I should have made sure you were safely in the air before I ran off,” Jon says, tears in his voice as well.

“I might lose him, Jon. I don’t want to lose my child,” she begs desperately.

“I'm sure Drogon and Rhaegal will be fine Dany, there’s no need for you to worry,” Jon tries to reassure her.

He steps up then placing a hand on Jon’s shoulder and looking to the Queen for permission, who simply nods.

“That's not the child she’s referring to, son,” he says gently.

The Queen then takes Jon’s hand and guides it to the small swell, that is more obvious in this robe than the clothing she wore into battle. His heart breaks even more as he watches the former King of the North come to understand what he’s being told. The horror in his eyes at the realization that he could lose the child he barely discovered existed breaks him as he too joins the two parents in tears.

He prays to all the gods, old and new, even that Red god that he has hated for years to let this child live. To give these young monarchs at least this happiness that they both deserve in this miserable world they were born in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your response to this story! Here is a new chapter for you to read and enjoy. I will soon have to do my homework so I'll probably update another story soon!   
> Please continue to stay safe and I hope you really do enjoy this.

He stood watch for hours as both Daenerys and Jon clung onto each other and tried to desperately hold on to hope. The Maester had returned a few times, surprised to find the Warden of the North in the room with the Dragon Queen, but never saying anything. He had given them updates, letting them know that there weren’t any new signs of the Queen prematurely delivering her child but that it was still too soon to be out of danger.

And so he stood and watched, never saying a word in the silence of the room.

“How long?” a rough voice says startling him. He looks at the bed where Jon had climbed into and sees the lad still holding his beloved, hand never leaving her abdomen unless the Maester was examining her and for the brief minutes where he left to bathe.

“How long what, lad?” he asks.

“How long have you known? How long has she known?” Jon repeats.

He sighs, knowing how betrayed the man may end up feeling but knowing he deserved to know.

“Since White Harbor. She began to feel ill and when we arrived here at Winterfell she had the Maester confirm her suspicions,” he tells him.

“Why didn’t she tell me?” the Warden asks.

“The day she got the news was the day you received your news. She didn’t have an opportunity to tell you before you shut her out,” he explains and he can see the guilt double down on the young dragonwolf.

“I…I fucked up, Davos,” Jon admits, tears in his voice.

“Aye, you have and nothing is going to change the damage you’ve done. But now the question is what are you going to do about it? Because now it isn’t just you and her, it’s also the little one growing inside her,” he tells him.

The lad sighs.

“I love her Davos and that’s never changed. But how can I love her when she’s…”

“Your aunt?” he finishes and watches the man grimace. “She talked to me about that you know. She knew it might bother you. She fears you may be disgusted with her, of the child she carries and that it might cause you to reject him.”

“I’m not… I wouldn’t…” Jon takes a deep, settling breath. “I’m confused… I want to be with her but in the North, we don’t…”

“Your maternal grandparents were cousins were they not?” he asks.

“Aye, and I know Uncles marry nieces all the time but…”

“Do you feel like you could ever view her as your aunt?” he asks.

“No, to me she’ll always be my Dany,” Jon immediately answers.

“Then what is the issue?” he asks. “The way I see it had things gone differently at the Trident, you two would have been married long ago.”

This thought had never crossed Jon’s mind. But he still sees the doubt, something else is what’s getting in this lad’s way.

“It’s not the relation, you don’t have an issue with it,” he says taking a stab at it and the lad’s silence is all the confirmation he needs. “Be truthful Jon, what is stopping you from accepting her, from accepting them?”

There’s a moment of silence and he watches as Jon rubs small circles where his child will hopefully continue to grow.

“It’s not them. I will love them with everything I have for the rest of my life. I just…I never believed I deserved anything like this. To have a Queen or any woman for that matter, want me, to love me and have a family with me, not once caring if I was a bastard,” the Warden starts to reveal. “It was hard for me to believe I deserved it and on the way here I always continued to believe that I didn’t. And even now that it has been revealed that I was never a bastard but a prince, I still feel that I don’t deserve her, I’m not worthy of her.”

“If anyone deserves and is worthy of it it's you, lad. You both deserve to be happy. You know about her life before you, how similar your paths were and how hard it has been to get here for you both,” he points out. “Your life has been turned upside down but you need to view the positives.”

“Like what?”

“You now have a name to offer her, to offer your child. You have a way to protect her from others taking advantage of her,” he lists off. “ And most importantly she’s no longer alone in this world, neither of you are. You’ve formed a family together not just though your shared blood but through the love you share and the child that now exists.”

The young man tears up as his attention draws to his beloved abdomen.

“I dared not to have one because I was a bastard but I always dreamt of having a child,” he confesses. “I wanted to have a son to name after my brother Robb, one who I could teach to mount, to sword fight and give everything I didn’t have. Now the woman I love is carrying our child, a child she believed to be impossible and she may lose him because of me…I… I can’t lose them Davos.”

He wants to assure the lad but he doesn’t want to give false hope, so he says nothing.

“Was she happy? When she found out?” Jon asks after a moment of silence.

“Aye, Missandei says it was happiest she had ever seen her Queen,” he answers.

Jon nods sadly, most likely wishing he’d been there. Something is troubling his mind, however, a comment that Jon had made when he went to confront him.

“Jon, may I ask you something?”

“Of course, Davos,” the lad answers.

“When you said they told you Daenerys was alright, who were you referring to?”

The lad tenses, as his anger, seems to grow at the memory.

“Sansa and Tyrion. I’m not sure why I believed them, Bran even looked ready to say something different, but they didn’t let him,” he reveals with a frustrated sigh. “I wanted to go looking for her, but Sansa just told me to go rest, that I wasn’t needed for anything else. Tyrion just said that his Queen was fine, that a soldier had just come to tell him she was fine.” 

There’s a knock on the door interrupting the calm they found themselves in. He walks to the door and opens to reveal the Maester. He quickly closes the door behind the man and watches as he walks towards the Queen. Jon must have woken her while he opened the door for she’s awake by the time the Maester approaches the bed.

“Your Grace, my Lord,” the Maester addresses with a slight bow. 

He clears his throat getting their attention.

“I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Stretch my legs and make sure you two are not bothered,” he explains.

Both monarchs nod and he silently leaves the room before the Maester can begin his examination.

The halls look cleaner, bodies no longer litter the keep, as he walks toward the quarters of the Lady of Winterfell, wanting to know why she had said what she did.

But first, he must talk with a certain woman from Naarth that may have heard something down in the Crypts.

He finds her assisting the wounded, having been sent there by her Queen. But what she reveals leaves him even more uneasy.

“She spoke about our Queen. Let her disdain be known to anyone who would listen. Lord Tyrion didn’t even attempt to defend our Queen and seemed to agree with whatever she said,” she reveals.

“Did they know the Queen was in critical condition?” he asks.

“They both were there when the Unsullied soldier came to let me know,” she confirms. “He may not have told us what was wrong but he did let us know that she was not well and that a master had been called to her room.”

He shakes his head, feeling more and more apprehensive about the loyalty the Lady of Winterfell and the Lord Hand had towards their rulers.

He thanks Missandei and tells her to keep vigilance in case something more comes forward.

He runs into very few people in his path, everything seeming quiet and still recovering from last night’s events. As the Lady’s quarters grow closer he begins to hear voices and slows his steps.

“What exactly are we doing Sansa? There was no need to lie to your brother,” he hears lord Tyrion’s voice ask.

“We need to keep them apart Tyrion. The North can’t fall under the rule of another tyrant,” he hears Lady Sansa say.

“She’s not a tyrant, Sansa. She has her moment so anger and impulsiveness but she is not Cersei or her father,” the Lord’s voice says calmly.

“It’s only because you’re in love with her that you say that Tyrion,” she answers.

_Lord Tyrion? In love with the Queen?_

He knew Ser Jorah had feelings for the Queen, but the man had learned that it would never be returned. The Queen had revealed to him that many men have claimed to have fallen in love with her.

Could Tyrion Lannister be one of those men?

“Sansa, she will be a good Queen,” Tyrion says, not denying Sansa’s accusations. “If your brother and she are together we could peacefully bring the North back into the Seven Kingdoms.”

“If that were what you wanted you would have accepted Ser Davos’s proposal,” she points out. “We want them separated and although we don’t know why they have been for a while now, let’s just keep it that way until your Queen and her savages leave.”

He’s ready to head back to the Queen and King’s quarters when he turns and finds Lord Varys.

“My, my. I never would have imagined Davos Seaworth sneaking around and listening to conversations,” the bald man says quietly.

He stares at the man, wary of him, but for some reason trusting him more than the two people in the quarters a few steps away.

“Where do your loyalties lie, Lord Varys?” he asks, needing to know.

“With the people,” the man answers with no hesitation. “I will always do what is best for the people.”

“And what do you believe is the best for the people?” he presses.

There’s a pause as the man seems to think and truly considers his answer.

“If we’re being honest, the best thing for the realm would be what you suggested, a Just Queen and Honorable King. The two young leaders up in the Queen’s quarters who are waiting to see if their child will survive long enough to be born,” Varys answers.

_So the Spider knows about the child._

“If that is what you truly believe…”

“I will do whatever is in my power to protect them even against those closest to them who want nothing more than to separate them and cause them harm,” the Spider interrupts.

He glances back towards Lady Sansa’s quarters and then turns back to face Varys.

“Watch them,” he orders.

“I will. You will watch over our Queen and King, along with the future heir,” Varys answers before leaving with a slight bow.

He walks back to the Queen’s quarters, trying to think of how to best handle everything. He needs to tell them, to have them know about the treachery around them. But not now, now they need to worry only about them and their babe. He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering once he’s bid enter.

The room feels completely different and a look at the two young monarchs lets him know why.

They’re both smiling.

They’re tentative smiles but smiles nonetheless. The Queen is sitting up on the bed, a weight seems to have left her shoulders. Jon seems ready to burst in happiness and relief across the room.

“The Maester said that Dany and the babe are no longer in severe risk,” Jon says, as he walks towards the bed and handing Daenerys a cup of water before sitting on the edge. “He still recommends she stay at least a moon with much bed rest but still.”

The lad then wraps his arm around the Queen and placing his other hand on her abdomen.

He smiles at this news matching both his Queen and King. Daenerys holds out her hand towards him and he walks towards them before taking the young woman’s hand. 

“Thank you, Davos. For helping us all,” she says to him. “If you hadn’t found me when you did…”

“No more thinking about that. As I said before, the babe has some of the strongest people I know as his parents,” he answers, unwilling to receive praise.

“Still we want to thank you Ser Davos, truly,” Jon adds.

“I care for you two as if you were my own,” he admits. “I just want you both to be happy in this crazy world we live in. If you all can do this then I’ll be satisfied.”

They both nod in understanding neither seeming to want to argue with him. They still have a long road ahead but he’s certain that at least they will now be together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update my stories but finals and final projects are here and writing time has become almost non-existent. I hope everyone is still staying safe out there during these interesting times. 
> 
> I don't think I've said it in a while but thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments. Writing helped me out of a rough patch last year which coincided with the season that shall not be named and carried on for months after. Even now writing these stories really does bring happiness to my life. So once again thank you all and I hope you all enjoy this!

“A MOON! YOU WAIT A MOON TO TELL US THIS?!”

His Queen is furious.

She may not be in her full queen regalia but she is just as terrifying and commanding in a simple robe sitting in a wooden chair within her quarters as she was in the throne room of Dragonstone sitting upon a dragon glass throne.

“We thought it for the best,” Lord Varys bravely answers.

“The best? The best?! How was being surrounded by traitors for the best?!” she exclaims.

A hand is placed upon her shoulder and that fire that anger settles for a moment as the King kneels before her.

“The babe, Dany,” his King says in concern, his own anger, boiling his blood. “Think about our babe.”

That truly was the reason for keeping this information from their monarchs. Although the Maester had cleared her from the very high risk of miscarriage he still warned against high emotions and strenuous activities. He and Varys had both agreed that revealing treason from two very close advisors would cause beyond high emotions and would unnecessarily put both the Queen and her babe in danger. Telling the King would only set off the dragon within the lad and lead to the Queen knowing.

So they had kept quiet.

During this month he and Lord Varys had helped the King and Queen keep up appearances. Moving the Queen to appear at feasts and meetings without alerting others of her condition or reconciliation between the monarchs. Her recommended bed rest caused her to have most of her meetings with the Unsullied and Dothraki, who understood and accepted the priority of keeping the Khaleesi and Khallakla’s health, in her chambers. However, it was necessary to keep others ignorant. So before the meetings or feast, she would be carried to the room or hall usually by the King and was already there before others entered. She would leave after everyone else had or at the arm of one of her advisors and carried to her rooms once out of sight of others.

They also kept close eyes on both Sansa and Tyrion, even on Arya Stark in case she too was involved in her sister’s schemes. Ravens had been exchanged between the capital and Winterfell yes but so far no actions had occurred directly against their monarchs. Now that they were preparing to finally march South it became crucial to let them know and to determine the best way to handle the traitors.

He watches as the Queen moves her hand to her abdomen and takes settling breaths, her anger never leaving but reeling into a controlled flame.

“Did you know?” Daenerys asks Jon.

“No. They would be dead if I did,” Jon responds his voice dripping in anger.

“We did not tell anyone,” he says, bringing the attention upon himself. “It was important to keep you and the babe safe and telling either of you would have put you at risk.”

The Queen is silent for a moment before nodding in agreement. 

“What should we do?” she asks and there is a moment of silence as they all take in the weight of that question. It is Varys who steps forward and offers a solution.

“We play the game,” the bald man answers with all the calm of the world.

“How do we do that?” Jon asks.

“The best way to play the game is to make your enemies believe that they have won,” Varys explains.

“What do you suggest?” he asks.

“They want the King and Queen apart. Lady Sansa wants Northern Independence, what is the easiest way for her to obtain that?” Varys asks.

He has no idea. He thinks hard and he can tell His Grace is as well but neither of them can come up with a solution. But the Queen does.

“Jon on the throne,” she answers with an even tone, causing them all to look at her. “If Jon is the King of the Seven Kingdoms then she can get not only the title of Queen of the North but also control of all the Kingdoms through her brother.”

“Exactly,” Varys says. “She has been taught by both Cersei and Littlefinger and she will try to use anything and anyone to get what she wants. Unfortunately, in her mind, no one is more easily manipulated than our King.”

Jon stands at this and walks away.

“What shall we do then? How do we get her to believe she has the control?” he asks, watching the lad leave the quarters.

“Give her information. Information that would remove me from the contention for the throne and would place Jon on it,” his Queen answers, also looking towards the direction the King had left, before turning to look at him and Varys. “Jon needs to reveal his heritage to her. Let her believe that he is telling her a secret and he wishes no one to know. She will most likely tell Tyrion and together they would put a plan to rid the world of me.”

She seems concerned and no longer interested in the topic.

“Lord Varys let us continue this conversation later on. I believe the King and Queen need to speak,” he intervenes, and he sees the look of gratitude on Daenerys’s face.

“Very well. I will continue to have my little birds listen in on both Lady Starks and Lord Tyrion.”

The Master of Whispers bows to the Queen and leaves the room.

“Ser Davos, would you assist me going to where Jon has left,” she asks carefully standing from her seat.

“That could be anywhere, Your Grace,” he points out, offering his arm to her.

She smiles at him and the forgotten direwolf emerges from his spot near the hearth. The wolf had become inseparable from the Queen, acting as a sworn and faithful guardian, especially when his master was away. The mass of white stands on the other side of the Queen allowing her to run her fingers through his fur and sparing a few licks at her palm.

“I’m sure our friend Ghost will guide us to him,” she says.

Together, rather slowly, they follow the direwolf towards some lower rooms of the castle. They stop in front of a door and the wolf begins to scratch. His master must have heard for the door opens.

“Dany? Davos? What…You should not be walking this much,” the King fusses immediately stepping out of the room and taking the Queen into his arms.

“You are fussing again, Jon,” Daenerys points out as he follows them into the room.

“It is my duty as a father and future husband to make sure you and our babe are safe,” Jon answers.

He looks around the barebones room and wonders why Jon chose to come here of all places.

“What is this place?” Daenerys asks as she is lowered onto the cot.

“My old room,” Jon mutters.

“What?” she asks.

“These are my quarters before I left for the Wall,” Jon reveals, shocking them both. “I come here to think at times.”

Both he and Daenerys take a moment to look around the room. He can tell Daenerys is angry, knowing in what conditions Jon lived when he was considered the bastard of Winterfell.

“And what have you decided to come to think about?” Daenerys asks, deciding to push that anger away for the moment.

Jon seems ready to pull away again, but Daenerys holds onto his arm.

“We promised no more running, no more hiding. We need to talk to each other Jon,” she reminds him.

The lad takes a deep breath, seeming to be considering what to say, and finally begins to speak.

“Does she truly view me that way?” Jon asks. “Am I nothing more than something for her to use? To manipulate? To control?” he asks.

“Jon…” Daenerys starts but the lad seems ready to vent.

“When I came back, I wanted to leave everything behind. To stop fighting the battles of others and for once do what I wanted. But then Sansa arrived and convinced me to take Winterfell back. I lost my brother, so many men and nearly my life during the battle while she withheld the fact that the Knights of the Vale were coming,” Jon starts, taking a deep breath.

“Then I was named King of the North and I saw it in her eyes. Her anger her jealousy but I convinced myself I was only imagining things; how could she be jealous of her bastard brother? When your raven arrived asking me to meet you at Dragonstone, she was so quick to accept the power I handed her…” he looks away and takes a deep breath.

“And then we came to Winterfell and she has tried to undermine me, to insult you and to do everything to turn others including me against you. She… she doesn’t view me as her brother, as her family. I’m just a tool and… and…”

Daenerys pulls Jon onto the bed and embraces him. He turns around wanting to give the couple some privacy as he hears the Queen whispering to her beloved. He tries not to blush when he hears a few kisses being exchanged and clears his throat to remind them that he is in the room.

“Davos,” his Queen calls out, making him turn around.

“Yes, your Grace?” he asks.

“Call a meeting, have all the advisors gather and tell them we prepare to march south as soon as possible,” she orders.

“At once, Your Grace,” he says with a bow before leaving the room and doing as he was told. He goes room by room telling all the Lords and commanders about the meeting and by the time he arrives he finds his two monarchs and Lord Varys in the room.

“We will need to allow Lord Tyrion to make the plans, only adjust them if necessary,” Jon says, seeming to have collected himself.

“I'm assuming you agreed?” he asks Jon, who nods while looking at the map.

“Aye. I need to keep my family, my real family is safe. I almost lost them both and I won’t allow it to happen again,” the lad looks up and looks at the Queen.

He sees pride in the Queen’s eyes as the room begins to fill and she is quick to place her regal mask on. The last to enter are the Starks and Lord Tyrion, who at once begins sharing his plan.

And it is a horrible plan.

It is beyond obvious he wishes to separate Jon and Daenerys. Jon looks on the brink of losing his composure and instead of simply glaring daggers pulling one out and killing the small man.

What is even more serious is how easily everyone but the Unsullied and Dothraki commanders accept the plan. How far had Lady Sansa gone to undermine the monarchs?

“Are there any objections?” Lord Tyrion asks, voice full of pride.

Jon seems ready to object to every single thing uttered by Tyrion but that would only ruin the plan.

“I have a few,” he says, drawing the attention to himself. “I’m no a truly learned man, but I believe dragons need to be with their riders correct?” he asks feigning ignorance.

“A…according to texts but the Queen is their mother…” Tyrion stutters seeming surprised that someone questioned him.

“Aye she is, but with all due respect, your Grace, would the green dragon not be bonded with Lord Snow?” he asks looking at his Queen.

“Only someone with Valryian blood can bond with a dragon and my brother does not have _that_ blood,” Sansa interrupts, almost snarling at the word ‘that’.

Jon winces at the disdain his sister holds in her voice. For her part, his Queen does not react to Lady’s Sansa’s behavior and instead chooses to ignore her.

“A dragon has a rider and one rider only as long as he or she is alive. Lord Snow is Rhaegal’s rider and therefore his bond with Rhaegal supersedes my own,” Daenerys answers with finality.

“Very well,” Tyrion says looking at his Queen and clearing his throat. “Then Rhaegal shall fly with the armies down the Kingsroad and the Queen will fly to Dragonstone with a few ships from White Harbor.”

“The Queen is still recovering,” the Maester, whom he assumes Varys spoke to, says, “she should not fly or risk making any recovery done over the past moon naught.”

That was their story, that the Queen had been hurt during battle. It made sure to explain her absences and fatigue along with giving a reason why they stayed an entire moon.

“Then she travels to White Harbor and sails to Dragonstone,” Tyrion amends.

“Lord Tyrion,” Jon calls out staring at the map, directly at the island of Dragonstone. “Do you know where Euron Greyjoy is?”

He glances at the Lord Hand and the man pales at the mention of Euron. What is interesting is that Sansa also seems rattled by the name.

“I…I assume he must be guarding Blackwater Bay and Kings Landing,” the youngest Lannister stammers.

“Are you sure? Can you be certain?” Jon presses.

There’s a silence as Tyrion tries to answer, but the youngest Stark is the one to do so.

“He is sailing by Dragonstone, ready to ambush the Queen’s ships,” all attention turning to Brandon Stark. “He has mounted ballista ready to shoot down the dragons.”

Jon looks ready to burst, fire burning in his eyes.

“It seems to me that the only option is for us to travel South together,” the Queen speaks before Jon has an opportunity to. She looks at all commanders in the room. “Ready your men, we travel in three days’ time.”

Everyone nods in agreement and make their way out of the room. As Daenerys begins to stand Tyrion decides to speak again.

“Your Grace, if I could have a private audience. I received a raven from the Prince of Dorne. He wishes you to consider a marriage proposal,” he says loud enough for everyone remaining to hear but low enough for him to appear discreet.

He needs to physically restrain Jon by grabbing on to his sword hand as Daenerys herself freezes before turning ice cold.

“To my quarters now,” she orders, glaring at her Hand who has the decency to look chastised.

He needs to once again restrain Jon as he looks ready to go help the Queen. Thankfully Greyworm takes over and helps Daenerys stand and walk to her rooms.

He's left alone with the Starks, two of which glare at the direction the Queen exited.

Jon is seething, trembling with pure rage. He Pat’s him on the shoulder and whispers,

“Come on lad, let’s find you a practice dummy for you to destroy.”

The lad nods and begins to follow him out of the room when Arya Stark steps in front of him.

“We need to talk,” she says, before glancing back towards him. “Alone.”

He’s about to walk away when Jon’s voice stops him.

“No Ser Davos. Whatever you have to say to me you say in front of him,” Jon tells his sisters.

“It is a family matter, Jon,” Sansa argues.

“And to me Davos is family,” the King answers back.

“He is not one of us,” Arya responds.

“And thank the gods for that!” Jon exclaims. “If you wish to speak with me it is with Davos present or not at all.”

The sisters share a look before agreeing and walking out towards the Godswood. Before they even have a moment to settle the Stark girls begin their assault.

“We don’t trust your Queen…”

Every ignorant and bigoted comment they say causes even himself to get angry.

“Do you not understand that without her we would all be dead!” Jon yells.

“I'm the one who killed the Night King!” Arya yells back.

“Only because she dismounted him from the dragon! And before you even dismounted only reason he had the dragon was that she went beyond the Wall to save me! She fell off of her Dragon after she saved me! SHE ALMOST LOST…!”

He grabs onto the lad to stop him from revealing the truth about the babe. Jon looks at him and takes a settling breath before facing his sisters again.

“She almost lost her own life because she saved me,” Jon finishes. “So unless you would have preferred another dead brother I suggest you start showing her some respect and gratefulness.”

There’s a moment where the two Stark women seem to consider his words.

“We needed her, she saved you, I appreciate that,” Arya says. “And I respect the decision you made to bring her here.”

“But we will not bow to her. Not after what her family did to ours,” Sansa finishes.

“She is not her father,” Jon argues.

“It wasn’t just her father Jon! Are you so blinded that you have forgotten that her brother kidnapped and raped our aunt?! You may have slept with her willingly but our aunt did not! He was a monster!” Sansa says.

He grabs onto Jon again who at this point is trembling in fury.

“Easy there lad, don’t forget these are your siblings. You are here to **talk** remember your **family** ,” he says.

Jon takes a moment, seeming to have understood the message and the Stark sisters seem surprised at his effect on Jon’s state.

“Rhaegar may have had his faults but he wasn’t a monster. He never raped Lyanna,” Jon starts.

“What are you talking about?” Sansa asks.

“He’s talking about his parents,” Bran chimes in as they all look towards him. “Rhaegar and Lyanna married in a secret ceremony and had a son. A son that Father brought home and claimed as his bastard.”

“Impossible…” Sansa gasps.

“No…Jon is our brother…”Arya stammers.

“His name, his real name is Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and his wife Lyanna. By blood he is our cousin, not our brother,” Bran finishes.

“That…that means you are the heir to the Iron Throne,” Sansa says a hint of glee in her eyes.

“Sansa…” Jon tries to object.

“No. No, do you not see Jon. You press your claim and you can give the North its independence. The North would rally around a Northern King!” Sansa points out.

And there it is.

“I am not pressing my claim. I do not want the throne. It belongs to Daenerys,” Jon argues.

“But Jon…”

“I said no. Now I need you all to swear to me, here at the Heart tree that this information will not leave this Godswood. Your father took this secret to his grave and I expect you all to do the same.”

He looks at all the Stark siblings, none showing much emotion on their faces. The first one to agree is Arya Stark and Sansa reluctantly does as well. He plays along and agrees as does Brandon Stark. The sisters leave, seeming to need more time to process. Once they are gone, Jon faces Bran and stares at the young man’s emotionless face.

“What are you playing at Bran?” Jon asks.

“I…I have seen things, futures that might have occurred. But not anymore,” the last male Stark answers.

“What do you see?” he asks, and the young lord’s eyes turn to him.

“Happiness.”

His eyes gloss over before turning white, ending the conversation.

He and Jon share a look before leaving the youngest Stark alone. They march towards the castle in silence.

“Do you think she’s killed Tyrion?” Jon asks, causing him confusion. “At the suggestion of marriage, Dany seemed ready to have Drogon kill him then and there. Do you think he’s still alive?”

He chuckles at the lad’s attempt at humor.

“I should hope so. We need him for the plan after all.”

They both smile and together make their way back to the keep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi... I'm not sure what I wrote but I wrote it. Hopefully it is good and you all like it. Thank you so much for reading my stories and for commenting, it truly does keep me going.

Their procession down south goes slow.

Maybe too slow.

Varys and the Queen had both decided that it would be a good idea to stop through towns and show the people that this monarch was different from all the rest. To prove that Cersei’s propaganda was false. And for the most part it worked well. But doing this took up time, time which led it to become more difficult to hide the fact that the Queen was with child.

Only a moon had passed but her Grace seemed to have changed overnight.

He heard the men talking, questioning if she might be expecting, and if so who might be the father of said child. Very few guessed the truth, given the convincing performance Jon had made through all this. Most claimed it must be a Dothraki man or a random Northern soldier or even the Dornish Prince that had joined them before they left Winterfell much to the Queen's and King’s anger. However, all those guesses led men to call the Queen an unfavorable term.

A term Jon swore he would not let slide.

Just the memory of when he used that term to snap his King back into reality, causes him to rub his chin. And he is sure those sporting bruises will never use that term again either.

A dragon roar brings him to the present as he watches the two dragons circle the castle of Harrenhall and land upon the burnt walls. They had been sending troops slightly ahead to rid the few remaining Lannister soldiers and being the King and Queen they were, they both rode ahead with those troops. He stayed behind with the rest of the troops while Varys and Tyrion rode in a wheelhouse nearly two days behind. As he approaches the camp he is immediately led towards the castle and to the rooms, he assumes the Queen (and King) have taken.

He nears the door and as the Unsullied open it, he hears his King arguing with the Queen.

“It is insane Dany and it cannot be good for the babe!” the lad argues.

“It is the Dothraki way, Jon! All Dothraki women do it. And must I remind you I have done it once before!”

He enters and sees them in a heated argument.

“You are not Dothraki! There is no need to do this!” Jon argues, pacing around the table.

“If we want to maintain their support and want them to eventually support my child, yes there is!” Daenerys retorts.

“You ride a bloody dragon! They’ll support you and OUR child no matter what!” Jon yells back, slamming his hands on the table.

“I KNOW THAT!” the Queen yells, standing from her chair and knocking it to the ground in the process.

“THEN WHY DO THIS?”

“BECAUSE I AM TERRIFIED!” the Queen snaps, leading to a moment of silence as she begins to tear up and her voice begins to tremble. “I am terrified to lose this, to feel so close to having it all and lose it. To have the one thing I was told I would never have, be torn away from me. So if I could get some blessings from the Horse god, from the Old gods or the New or even from the Lord of Light those red priests worship to help this child not be born as the horrible creature my first son was born as then so be it!”

“Dany…” Jon says trying to reach for her as she turns her back to him.

She tries her best to keep her composure, he can tell. But as Jon insists and finally places a hand on her she breaks. Thankfully, Jon has gotten better at picking up emotional cues and immediately embraces her as close as her belly allows.

“Shh,” Jon says softly. “Its alright, love.”

Jon catches sight of him then and offers a sad smile. He whispers something into the Queen’s ear and Daenerys takes another moment to settle herself before turning to look at him.

“I apologize you had to see that, Ser Davos,” the Queen says.

“Do not apologize, your Grace. We all have our moments,” he reassures her.

She nods and turns to look a Jon again.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jon asks again.

“I do. Just as I want to do tomorrow’s ceremony as well,” she answers with a smile which the King returns. Suddenly the lad calls the Unsullied guard into the room.

“Please tell the Dothraki to prepare the ceremony,” Jon orders. “I will be down shortly to help.”

The soldier nods and leaves the room. Both monarchs must have seen his confusion for they are quick to explain.

“The Dothraki have a ceremony to determine the sex of the babe and see his or her destiny,” Daenerys begins to explain.

“Aye but the woman must eat a horse’s heart and keep it down to have a healthy babe according to their traditions,” Jon finishes staring at Dany still seeming uncomfortable with the idea.

“A… a heart?” he stutters in shock and all he receives is a nod. “Alright then and the other?”

A bright smile forms on both monarchs’ faces.

“Tomorrow is a full moon. The last Heart Tree is found on the Isle of Faces and I asked Daenerys to marry me,” Jon reveals proudly.

He smiles and walks towards them. He hugs Daenerys first, careful of the babe before hugging Jon.

“It is about time lad. I was beginning to believe you were going to wait till I smacked ya again,” he says making his King chuckle.

“No Ser Davos. I want her to be my wife, I want our child to be born true,” Jon explains, holding his betrothed close. 

There is a knock at the door and Missandei enters the room.

“Your Grace,” the woman from Naath speaks with a small bow, “a khaleen has come to inform me that you are to be prepared for the ceremony.”

“Khaleen?” he asks.

“It means crone,” Daenerys answers probably to both him and Jon. “They are former Khaleesis who have lost their husbands and become the interpreters of omens and tellers of the future. They are held in high honor.”

“Wait then would you not have become one?” Jon asks.

Daenerys sighs and shakes her head.

“I escaped the Dothraki after my husband died. When they captured me after I escaped from Mereen, the Khals debated whether or not to place me there but ultimately things turned out differently,” she explains.

And by different he recalls her story of burning them all alive after they all promised to rape her.

“My King, Qhono is waiting for you to join them,” Missandei announces.

“Very well. Davos would you join me?” Jon asks.

“Of course,” he says, following Jon and Qhono to the Dothraki camp.

Jon is given Dothraki clothing before leading him towards the horse stables. The men there have a horse held by the reigns waiting for them with an older woman there as well.

“Khal must kill horse, carve out heart,” the woman says as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Jon looks at him nerves evident in his eyes, but he makes sure none of the Dothraki sees it. The lad takes a deep breath before turning and accepting the weapon from one of the men. He watches as Jon listens to the instructions given before moving in for the kill. He tries not to look away as the horse dies and even more so as the heart is cut out. Jon hands the heart to the woman and the men then lead them to a large tent where Daenerys is already waiting. She is wearing more of a Dothraki styled clothing, her abdomen much more revealed. Missandei approaches them and whispers into Jon’s ear but he manages to hear.

“She asked me to remind you that no matter what happens no matter what you see do not interrupt and do not look away. She needs your strength and love to get through this,” the translator says, and all Jon can do is nod before taking a seat.

He goes to stand near the lad and next to Missandei who will serve as a translator both for him and Jon. Chants begin as Daenerys is given the raw horse heart. The Queen takes a deep breath, looking straight at Jon, before taking the first bite. 

Its quite a sight, almost hypnotizing. Unlike when the horse was killed, he does not wish to look away. If ever once there had been a doubt of the strength of his queen, it should be erased immediately with this act alone. Part of him wishes both the Starks and Lannisters could see this sight and realize how wrong they are to work against her. It is bloody, gory, and more than once does he believe the Queen might fail. Suddenly one of the women begins to speak.

“She says she can see him. A strong dragon, a Khal worthy to take the role of Khal of Khals from the great Khaleesi when she passes. One to rule over Dothraki, Andals and First Men” Missandei translates.

He smiles at this.

“A boy then,” he says as he continues to watch the Queen.

The Dothraki woman suddenly gasps and as she begins to speak again so does Missandei. A smile forms on the translator’s face and tears fill her eyes.

“She says she sees another dragon, flying together with the Khal, equals, ruling together, a strong and beautiful Khaleesi. Twin dragons,” she says.

He can feel the emotions radiating from Jon who looks ready to stand and take his Queen into his arms but the lad resists. The Queen is also emotional, tears in her eyes, but she continues to eat the heart. He wipes his tears knowing what this means for these two.

Soon Daenerys takes the final bites and the entire Khalasar cheers. Jon rises from his seat walking straight to his queen both trying their best to keep their composure. Surprisingly the one who begins to speak is Jon.

“Tonight we will celebrate! I want you all to celebrate like never before! For your Khaleesi will give birth to not one but two dragons! We will celebrate her greatness! We will celebrate her strength! We will let the world know how powerful our Khaleesi is!” he announces, Missandei having quickly translated and cheers grow even louder. “Soon we will take what is hers with Fire and Blood!”

Chants of fire and blood begin to rise but the lad has not ended.

“Tonight we drink! Tonight we fuck! And tomorrow I will wed our Khaleesi and prove to her I am her worthy Khal!”

The cheers become deafening and he is sure the other camps are wondering what is happening here. Jon then lifts Daenerys, her legs wrapping around him as if mounting a horse or better yet a dragon. Cheers erupt as Jon begins walking out of the tent. He moves to follow but Missandei’s hand stops him.

“We should return to the camps or the castle. The Dothraki celebrate in the open and both the King and Queen will be required to participate. If we stay we may view many things we would prefer not to,” she explains.

He nods in agreement and quickly follows, blushing as they pass through the celebrating camp.

_Gods what have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Huge apologies for taking so long to update everything but I live in a state that has an idiotic governor who believed it was a good idea to open everything up and I now have to worry about the pandemic more than ever. So instead of writing, like I wish I could do, I have spent the past two weeks making face masks for my immediate and extended family. So I hope you all like this and please stay safe out there, listen to doctors not politicians.

He awakes early the next morning discovering that his King and Queen did not return to the castle and spent the night with the Dothraki. he is preparing himself to return to the camp to find them when a child stops him.

“My lord,” the lad says out of breath.

“Take a breath lad,” he says holding the boy from both shoulders.

“My lord, I have a message from Lord Varys. Tyrion refused to stop and will be here tonight,” the boy says and he cannot stop himself from cursing and running a hand through what remains of his hair.

“Go get yourself a meal, tell them I sent you,” he says trying to remain calm.

The lad nods and leaves towards the kitchens.

He wastes no time and makes his way to the Dothraki camp. It may not be at night, but he’ll be damned if he does not get these two married before Tyrion can arrive. The celebration seems to not have ended yet for many Dothraki are still fucking out in the open. He is sure he is blushing as he arrives at the Queen’s tent where two men stand guard. He is about to enter when the men stop him.

“Khal and Khalessi,” one of the guards said with a smirk.

“Aye. we need to prepare for the wedding,” he tells the man.

“Dothraki are,” the man says. “Wedding all day.”

He shakes his head not understanding what the man means. He debates for a moment whether or not to enter the tent but decides that the matter is too important to ignore. He takes a deep breath and storms into the tent…

And immediately regrets it.

He finds his monarchs fucking just like the Dothraki around the camp.

“Kessa! ñuha zaldrīzes! trūmykta!” his Queen moans out in a strange language followed by Jon’s groans and louder sounds of coupling.

He’s frozen in place when suddenly he makes eye contact with Daenerys.

“DAVOS!” she exclaims immediately pushing Jon off of her and covering herself.

He is bright red, he is sure of it, as he tries to look anywhere but at his monarchs.

“Davos! What in the seven hells are you doing here?” he hears Jon yell.

“A…apologies… I… I will wait for you to finish your um… coupling…out…outside,” he stutters before turning and quickly exiting the tent.

The Dothraki guards laugh at him as he hears moaning resume inside the tent.

Eventually, his King emerges from the tent wearing only his trousers and an amused look on his face. 

“Had you been anyone else I would have had your head for daring to enter our tent,” the lad says with a cheeky smile.

“Trust me, I will not be making that mistake again,” he grumbles still feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“What is it Davos?” Jon asks, bring them both back to business and his reason for coming here.

“I got a message from Varys. Tyrion refused to stop, and they should be here tonight,” he tells him and he watches the anger form on the lad’s face.

“Why must he ruin everything?” Jon curses.

“Jon? Davos?” his Queen emerges wearing a robe.

“My Queen. Lord Varys sent a message to inform us that they should be arriving tonight. Lord Tyrion refused to rest,” he informs his Queen, who turns as angry as her betrothed.

“What shall we do?” she asks.

“We get you two married before Lord Tyrion arrives,” he answers.

“Davos, we would need someone to marry us. Someone from the North…” Jon starts to protest. 

“I may have a solution your Graces," a voice speaks behind them.

There standing is the man who introduced himself as Howland Reed. The man had met them at the King’s Road near the Greywater Watch. He had apologized for not being there for the Battle of Winterfell but that the gods had shown him he had another destiny. What he was doing in the Dothraki camp he is not sure but here he is.

“Lord Reed?" Jon questions, standing in front of his betrothed.

“I was there when your Uncle found your mother and claimed you as his own. Lyanna was a close friend and I would want nothing more than to marry her boy to his dragon in the same place she married hers,” the man says kneeling before the monarchs. 

This brings his king up short. Many emotions seeming to go through him. Daenerys steps forward and wraps her arm around the waist. Both seem to have an entire conversation with their eyes alone. A moment passes before the Queen speaks.

“Rise, my Lord,” she orders, and the Lord of the Greywater Rush quickly rises. “We would be honored to be wed by you, Lord Reed. You are the last connection my King has to his mother,” she says softly.

The Lord looks at Jon for a moment.

“I would like to tell you more about her if you would allow it, your Grace,” Howland says and Jon hesitantly nods. Daenerys then turns to look at him.

“Ser Davos could you find the septon as well. When our marriage is known we do not want any question about validity. We will marry both in the eyes of the Old Gods and the New,” she announces.

“Of course, my Queen," he answers with a bow.

“We must ready ourselves; we can meet at the edge of the lake within the hour,” Jon says, still trying to collect himself.

They all nod in agreement, the monarchs kissing each other goodbye before heading their separate ways.

It does not take him long to find the septon willing to perform, if anything the man seemed eager to do so. What took him longer however was finding a boat to take him to the Isle of Faces that either he could man or the person manning it would keep their mouth shut, but eventually he does find one.

Soon the parties arrive his King nearly swooning at the sight of his bride who was joined my Lady Missandei. Silently, to avoid detection, they all climb into the boat and he slowly rows them to the Isle of Faces.

As they approach the banks of the island they see a hooded figure in green, face hidden in shadows. Jon seems ready to pull out Longclaw when Lord Reed stills the king’s hand with his own.

“There is no need my King,” Lord Reed says. “He is one of the guardians of the island.”

“Do you trust him?” Daenerys asks.

“With all our lives, your Grace,” Howland answers.

They arrive onshore and Jon assists both women off the boat before interlocking his arm with his betrothed.

“We have been awaiting you Aegon and Daenerys of House Targaryen,” the hooded figure says as he turns and walks away and Howland follows without hesitation.

He shares a look with his King and Queen and they all agree to follow the two men.

He had believed that the Godswood of Winterfell was beautiful, however, seeing this Godswood and all the hearts trees leave him in awe. He remembers reading about this island with Shireen, how a pact had been made here and a Targaryen had flown here at one point or another. As they arrive towards an opening where a small reflective pond is, the hooded man stops, turning to face Jon and Daenerys.

“We witnessed the fulfillment of the pact of Ice and Fire years ago. Today we are glad to see the fruit of that union once again reinforce that pact,” the man says before seemingly disappearing in the mist.

There is a moment of silence before Lord Reed steps forward.

“Come we must not waste time,” the Lord of Greywater Watch says. Both monarchs seem to shake the experience off before stepping forward with Lord Reed, never once letting go of each other. The septon also follows and stands next to Lord Reed readying himself to perform his ceremony.

He knows Daenerys believes in no gods and that Jon was raised under the old gods. For the lad, the ceremony of the Old Gods would be much more significant than the one under the Seven.

And so the septon begins.

Prayers are said and a shortened ceremony is performed for lack of time. He feels the air blow around them and leaves of the trees moving as if agreeing with the union. Soon they are saying the words, words many others including himself and the King’s parents swore. 

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, I am hers (his) and she (he) is mine from this day till the end of my days,”

He feels something radiating around them, especially when the Northern Ceremony begins. He cannot describe it. In its simplest form, it is warmth and power.

“Do you take this man?” Lord Reed asks.

“I take this man,” Daenerys answers with a loving smile. 

Jon takes his bride and helps her to the ground to pray and even more of that warmth engulfs him. He looks towards Missandei and even she feels overwhelmed by this energy.

They soon stand and as Jon wraps his cloak around Daenerys’s shoulders the earth trembles and the two remaining dragons roar above them.

They look young and in love as they seal their vows with a kiss and Jon in reverence caresses where their children grow. Not for the first time is he reminded truly how young they are and anger form in the pit of his stomach at the fate these two have been given. Hopefully, together they will better handle their burdens. 

The septon has him, Missandei, and Lord Reed sign a document to show that there were witnesses as proof once this marriage is brought to light. They take turns embracing the couple and he makes sure to hold his Queen a bit tighter.

“Thank you Ser Davos,” she whispers.

“I told you the lad only needed to get himself out of his head,” he says back smiling at her laugh. 

“Thank you for helping him. I… I owe this to you,” she says finally letting him go to embrace her friend. He in turn waits to embrace Jon as Lord Reed tells him something that causes his King to tear up.

“Congratulations, lad,” he says.

“Thank you, Davos,” Jon answers.

He wants to say more, give words of advice to his King, but seeing his yearning look, he refuses to keep him away from his bride any longer.

“We may have a few hours before Tyrion arrives. Let’s get you both back so you can spend these hours together.”

And he was right.

Hours pass and the Wheelhouse carrying Tyrion and Varys arrives at the gates of the castle near sunset. Both men seem surprised to find everyone celebrating including the Westerosi soldiers.

“Ser Davos? What is happening?” Tyrion asks confused.

“A Khal got married this morning,” he begins to explain. “The Queen declared it a day of celebration and gave the men a few days of rest.”

“But everyone looks inebriated,” Tyrion says as a Northerner walks by stumbling on his own feet.

“The Queen may have also ordered the cellars to be opened and wine and ale to be distributed,” he says, trying his best to hide his smile.

“And Jon allowed this to happen?”

This causes him to pause and he can see the youngest Lannister realize his slip.

“Allowed? Lord Tyrion, you seem to forget that Daenerys is the Queen, she does not need anyone to allow her to do anything,” he says, anger boiling inside him.

“I…I simply meant that as commander of the Northern armies, I am surprised Jon let his men drink to this extreme. He tends to be much more level headed,” the man responds.

But he hears the unspoken end of that sentence.

_…than the Queen._

He looks towards Lord Varys and a simple nod confirms it.

He knows and he has told Varys about it,

“Lord Tyrion, I assure you the Queen took every precaution. There are enough sober soldiers to protect the camps and neither the scouts nor dragons have seen any threats,” he says.

“Still, it is reckless, wouldn’t you agree Varys?”

He turns to look at the Spider, whose face reveals nothing.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps her Grace has realized just as I have that the only time she has the full support of the men of the North is when they celebrate,” the master of whispers answers.

“That is why I insist on the marriage between the two,” he says. “They could bring the North back into the Seven Kingdoms through marriage.”

But before he can elaborate more Tyrion cuts him off.

“That will not work. Sansa has made it clear that nothing less than Northern independence will be accepted.”

“Lady Sansa is not the ruler of the North, Jon is and if I do recall he bent the knee to the Queen and has never demanded independence,” he reminds the Hand.

Thankfully another soldier passes by them, distracting them enough for them to regain their composure. Tyrion takes a deep breath before once again speaking.

“You are right, my apologies. Be it as it may, Lady Sansa is Jon’s sister and he will more likely than not listen to her and as Hand of the Queen, I need to make sure she does what is in her best interest,” Tyrion argues.

“And in your opinion, what might that be?”

“That is something I planned to discuss with her at our arrival,” the Lannister deflects. 

“Alright but unless you wish to enter the Dothraki camp to find her, it is not going to be tonight,” he retorts.

There is some hesitation on Tyrion’s face before some sort of valor mixed with foolishness takes over.

“That will be no problem. I am sure we can all make our way through it together,” the Lord says before walking towards the Dothraki.

He and Varys share a look before following. The shouts and cheers grow louder as they get close to the camp and soon the celebration “activities” become evident. He has seen enough of this for a lifetime and sighs as his face once again flush. He can see the slowing of Tyrion’s steps and even picks up the uncomfortableness the man now has.

“I did warn you. It would be better to wait until tomorrow,” he grumbles.

“Perhaps you are right. I will speak to her in the morning.”

He lets out a discreet sigh of relief before leading the two men towards the castle and respective rooms.

He will let his monarchs deal with this another day, today he will let them celebrate and be happy, for war is still coming and no one knows how it will end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to update but I am getting used to being back at work and mentally preparing myself for students to return to school. I finished this today as a way to cope with the passing of my coworker this morning due to COVID 19. I don't like to say much about the current events because it makes me angry but everyone please stay safe. We are still in a pandemic and many people are very susceptible. Please take things seriously and take the proper precautions needed. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all like it.

He had secretly missed the island of Dragonstone, having spent so much time here under Stanis, it had almost become a second home.

Almost.

The woman yelling at him is doing a good job reminding him that this is not his home, that he was a failure as both husband and father, and how he had abandoned his home and family. He risks a glance towards the Queen, who is sitting with an amused look on her throne. She has done a fine job hiding her pregnancy but now he can tell she is uncomfortable sitting on the dragonglass throne, how Lord Tyrion failed to see it, he is not sure. 

All the small man seemed to care about was keeping the monarchs separated and pushing back the attack against Cersei. Jon and Daenerys had decided to play along with the man’s suggestions and separated from each other shortly after their wedding. Ships had met them near Maidenpool and sailed the Queen with her advisors to Dragonstone while his King marched on with the armies until they surrounded Kings Landing.

The separation has always been inevitable. The Queen needed to be on Dragonstone to keep her and the babes safe and comfortable, but it broke both the monarch’s hearts. He is sure that soon the Queen will send for her husband, most likely wanting him to be present whenever the delivery occurs.

But now that isn’t his concern.

His concern is about the woman standing before them yelling not only at him but at his Queen demanding answers and justifications.

“Ser Davos, it seems this woman knows you. Would you mind introducing us?” his Queen says, her tone laced with amusement.

“Um… urgh,” he clears his throat. “My Queen this is my wife, Marya Seaworth. Marya, this is Queen Daenerys…”

“Another monarch Davos?” Mayra interrupts. “Another monarch to follow around? To take you away from your family from your duties?”

“Marya…” he tries to explain but is cut off by Daenerys’s raised hand.

“Lady Seaworth. I know how hard it must have been for your husband to be away from you, first under Stanis Baratheon then Lord Snow, but I assure you I will not keep him away from his family. Allow me to offer you and your children food and shelter while we prepare for the final war so you can be with your husband,” his Queen says.

“And if I may ask, your Grace, for how long will that be? For as far as I can see, you won’t be going into battle any time soon given the babe in your belly,” Mayra says.

The room goes completely silent as everyone freezes in place. He glances towards his Queen and sees that she is trying her best to keep her fear in check. Everyone else is trying as well but Tyrion, the man cannot hide his shock.

The Queen thankfully reacts, not allowing anyone else to speak.

“Missandei, please take Lady Seaworth and her sons to the rooms of Ser Davos. I need to speak with my advisors,” she says, keeping her voice steady.

“Of course my Queen,” Lady Missandei answers with a bow before leading his wife and children out of the room, not before his wife gives him another death glare.

“You’re pregnant?” Lord Tyrion asks as soon as the doors close behind his family.

The Queen keeps her face emotionless turning to look at Lord Tyrion with her head held high.

“I am,” she confirms.

“H…how? You said…” Tyrion stutters.

“I know what I said, Lord Hand!” the Queen interrupts. “And I assure you that when I said that to you I was convinced it to be true. However, things happened and now this child exists.”

“Does Jon know?” Tyrion asks.

 _“That lad sure does. I made sure of it,”_ he thinks proudly to himself. The King was probably the proudest father he has ever seen and his children have yet to be born. He has to hide a smile as Daenerys puts up an amazing performance, making herself look like a hurt but angry woman.

“The man cannot stand to look at me or be in the same room as me, Lord Tyrion,” she says ‘hurt' lacing her voice.

Tyrion grimaces, almost in guilt.

“As far as I am concerned this is my child, my heir and his or her father is nothing more than the man who gave his seed,” Daenerys says before glaring around the room at everyone. “And I expect that everyone will keep this quiet.”

“When the child is born Jon will…” Tyrion starts.

“Will nothing. He cares only about the North and his family. When the war is over he will return to his lands and spend the rest of his days serving as Warden,” she declares with finality.

However, Lord Tyrion does not seem to accept it.

“The North does not want a Southern ruler. But perhaps having a prince or princess with Northern blood and name…”

“My child is a Targaryen and I care not for what your once wife wants!” the Queen exclaims standing abruptly and silencing Tyrion. “I am the Queen, Lord Tyrion, you and everyone else must keep that in mind. I am growing tired of listening, of trying to win over their love. Soon I will remind your sister and those who oppose my reign of my family’s words.”

She then turns from them all and leaves the room, her faithful guards following close behind. He is left alone with both Varys and Tyrion, the Master of Whispers putting up a very convincing concerned look.

“A child… gods that changes everything…” Tyrion mutters, beginning to pace across the steps.

“My Lord?” he asks.

“Sansa… she doesn’t want Daenerys on the throne but maybe she will want someone of her blood?” the Lord tries to explain.

“It does not matter. Our Queen will still sit on the throne for many years before her child will replace her,” Varys points out but Tyrion says nothing. “Unless you are suggesting that she won’t.”

Tyrion freezes and he does as well. This man can not be seriously considering…

“She is losing her temper more each day. Listening less and less to my council. Maybe Sansa was right and we were fooled into believing she was the right Queen to rule the kingdoms,” Tyrion says looking up sadly at both him and Varys. There is a moment of silence as what the Lannister sinks into them and then he snaps.

“You are talking treason!” he exclaims in protest.

“I am talking about saving the realm!” Tyrion yells back, before lowering his voice. “I know you have grown to care for her Ser Davos. But you once cared for a Jon as well and now she is willing to keep her child away from him. She has fallen far from the just woman we wanted her to be.”

He takes a moment to breathe trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Thankfully Varys speaks up giving him time to settle.

“What do you suggest, Lord Tyrion?” Varys asks.

“The child, it is our future. If raised correctly it can be taught to listen to our council.”

“You want a puppet,” he states

“No, I want a leader who will not do only as he or she wishes. We’ve had enough of that under Aerys, Robert, and Joffrey,” Tyrion corrects.

“And who will raise the child?” he asks.

“Jon of course. He is as honorable as Ned Stark once was. He would raise the child as a Stark, be King Regent and thus bring the North back into the fold,” Tyrion answers.

“And why would my suggestion of marriage not work?”

There is a pause as Lord Tyrion seems to debate with himself on what to say next. Then the small man takes a deep breath and speaks.

“Jon cannot be with her. He has his… reservations with being with her. Sansa and I had discussed it before our departure and we think it is for the best if they are kept apart,” Tyrion explains.

“It does not matter, Jon would never allow a child to be without its mother, not after living his entire life without one,” he argues.

“He would if we convince him it’s the right thing to do,” Tyrion points out.

“And how would we do that?” Varys asks.

“We tell him she is a danger to his family, the realm, and his child. Tell him that it would be best for her to be gone. Perhaps he could be the one to do it, to give her some mercy.”

He feels sick hearing these words come from Lord Tyrion. Even Varys seems uneasy with it.

“You are suggesting for Jon to kill his Queen, kill the mother of his child, kill the woman he loves!” he says with all the frustration and anger he has.

“Loved, Ser Davos. Besides, Jon is used to making sacrifices for the realm, he’ll find solace in raising their son and being with his Stark family,” Tyrion interrupts.

He cannot take it anymore and steps forward and hits the small man, knocking him to the ground.

“I esteem you, Lord Tyrion. And you were bestowed all the Queen’s trust when she named you Hand. Because of that, I will forget what you have said and not tell Daenerys,” he says to the Hand as he stands back up rubbing his cheek. “But this is your final warning. I hear anything else and you will face her wrath. Now if you all excuse me I have to attend to my wife.”

He turns and walks out of the throne room not letting either man say a thing to him. He practically runs to his quarters where his wife is pacing and their sons are eating.

“Davos!” she exclaims but he brushes her off.

“Not yet,” he mumbles making his way to the secret passage both the Queen and Varys had shown him. He takes a moment of pause to address his family. “I am sorry Mayra. For everything. I promise when I come back we will talk but you revealing the Queen’s pregnancy has set things in motion.”

He can see the concern in his wife’s face.

“What kinds of things?” she asks.

“Things that put her life at risk,” he reveals. “She’s a good one Mayra. More than any that came before her. She cares for the poor, for the lowborn, for everyone who struggles in this world. She is truly going to make it better, not just for us but for our sons and future grandchildren as well.”

His wife stands there in silence for a brief moment before walking towards him. She takes his hand into both of hers.

“I haven’t forgiven you and we have much to discuss. But if what you say is true, make sure nothing happens to her.”

He offers a soft smile before placing a kiss on her brow and leaving through the secret passage. 

He finds his Queen pacing in her quarters, rubbing her belly nervously as Missande and Grey Worm look at her worriedly. 

“Ser Davos what happened?” Missandei asks as she sees him.

He looks sadly at his Queen and reveals everything that occurred. He worries for a moment as she appears close to faint and is led to the closet chair by Missandei. Grey Worm seems ready to seize Lord Tyrion but order from Daenerys stops him.

“What do we do?” Daenerys asks barely above a whisper.

Before he can answer Varys enters through the passageway.

“My Queen,” the eunuch addresses with a bow. “Lord Tyrion has sent ravens both to the North and to our King informing them of the child.”

“At least that gives Jon an excuse to come here,” he says trying to bring out the positives of the situation.

“Anything else Lord Varys?” the Queen asks.

“He told me he no longer trusted Ser Davos,” Varys answers but it is obvious he is hiding something else.

“What else?” he asks.

Varys looks sadly towards the Queen.

“He asked me to look into poisons. Specifically, the Essence of Nightshade and Basilisk Venom,” the Master of Whispers reveals.

Silence fills the room. Daenerys’s fingers turn white as she grasps on tightly to her chair's armrests.

“Grey Worm, make sure an Unsullied is always watching the kitchen. Missandei please make sure only you enter my bedroom. Varys, keep maintaining me informed of Tyrion’s movements,” she orders, her voice tight. “Davos, please send a raven to my husband letting him know what is happening.”

“You wish to continue playing this game? Your life and that of your children are at risk,” he asks.

“As long as Cersei, Sansa, and Tyrion are alive and plotting our lives will always be at risk. But I assure you all that both my husband and I will be the winners of this game and they all will pay for their actions,” his Queen vows.

And as he sees a slight fear and blazing fire in her eyes he believes her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! I once again apologize for taking so long to update my stories but 2020 still continues to not be good for inspiration and writing. My work now consists of sending kids home from school when they are sent ill by parents (sigh). 
> 
> But hey I got this done and hopefully will update "A Just Woman and Honorable Man" this week. Hope you all like this and enjoy it!

It is not a pretty sight when a roar fills the air and the large green dragon known as Rhaegal lands on the cliffs of Dragonstone.

His King looks like a dragon as the rider dismounts the giant beast, his eyes filled with fury. Tyrion, Varys, and himself wait for him to approach but they all take a step back as his glare burns. He fully expects him to walk past them all, to keep with the plan he had written along with the news but instead, he marches directly towards Tyrion, immediately grabs him, and lifts him to eye level.

“J…Jon?” Tyrion stutters as his feet kick in a feeble attempt to reach the ground.

“DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK!” his King shouts in time with his dragon's roar.

“Lord Snow,” Varys tries to interject.

“NO!” Jon shouts turning his head to look at Varys. “I AM DONE WITH THESE GAMES! MY FAMILY IS AT RISK EVERY MOMENT HE IS ALLOWED TO ROAM FREE!” he yells before turning his head to face Tyrion again. “YOU WILL ROT IN THE CELLS UNTIL I AM READY TO EXECUTE YOU!”

“Jon please, there has to be a misunderstanding,” Tyrion tries to argue. “The Queen, she is the one who has been…” Suddenly his King chuckles, a bone-chilling laugh that causes the Lannister to look even more petrified. When he finally speaks, Jon is no longer yelling but somehow the calmness is much worse.

“There is no mistake Tyrion. I know what you have been doing, what you and Sansa have been plotting. I have known about my children and my wife and I have been playing with you both since Winterfell,” the king reveals and the Lannister pales even more. “And do not worry my treacherous cousin will soon join you in your cell waiting for her execution,” Jon says.

Another roar from the giant green beast emphasizes his King’s words as he drops the Lannister on the ground and orders the Unsullied to take the small man to the dungeon.

He expects some tension to leave Jon when Tyrion is carried away but it doesn’t. His King’s eyes still burn with fury as he turns to face him.

“Where is she?” his King asks.

He tries to speak, but his voice fails him. So he resigns himself to simply lead his King towards the room of the Painted Table, as Varys follows silently behind. Upon arrival and opening of the door, Jon pushes past him and goes directly where Daenerys sits with Missandei standing nearby.

His King immediately kneels at her side, kissing his wife and placing a kiss on her abdomen, where their children grow before cupping her face between his hands.

“Please tell me you are alright,” Jon begs, looking helpless.

She nods.

“They've taken care of me, made sure Tyrion was kept away and the food I ate only came from the Dothraki,” Daenerys tells him, calmly.

“You should have ended this as soon as he revealed himself,” Jon growls.

“I know. But I needed to know more, to see how far he was willing to go,” she says, trying to justify herself.

“And?”

Daenerys turns to look at Varys and makes Jon do so as well.

“Tyrion is under the assumption that I have been slipping Basilisk Blood into her Grace’s food and that that has been the cause of her ‘paranoia’ and refusal to listen to him,” Varys starts hesitating for a moment before continuing with his discoveries. “He has also been in contact with Lady Sansa, who, if my little birds are correct, has sent the news of the Queen’s pregnancy and the army’s progress to Cersei,” Varys reveals. 

He can see the anger and betrayal on Jon’s face as he hears this for the first time. The Queen is quick to act and holds him, whispering into her husband’s ear and seeming to calm him. 

“I want to kill them, Tyrion, Sansa, Cersei,” his King growls.

“I know and we will as a form of justice, not anger. We cannot let our anger get the best of us,” the Queen says.

“I know,” Jon answers taking a deep breath to settle himself. “At least he is in a cell.”

The Queen pulls back to look at the King.

“What?”

“I ordered him to be locked up,” Jon reveals before quickly proceeding to justify himself. “I know you all have been playing this game, trying to outsmart everyone and playing politics. But I am not willing to risk you and our children, my family, my everything, just to win this war, Dany! I would rather give up that throne and leave Westeros as long as you and our children are safe.”

The Queen’s features soften almost instantly.

“Blood of my blood,” she says before kissing him, softly. “I wish we could, but we have others who need us, and we can not be selfish just yet.”

_Yet…_

He seems to be the only one to pick up on that word. Could his Queen truly be considering…

“Although Lord Tyrion now knows of your knowledge of his actions Your Graces, we could still use this to our advantage,” Varys says, drawing their attention towards him.

“How so, Lord Varys?” Daenerys asks as Jon rises to stand next to her.

“We make him believe the poison has taken effect, that you have yet to discover my treachery and have him believe that you, my Queen, have truly turned mad,” the Master of Whispers suggest.

“Make him believe he won, even though we discovered his plans,” Jon says.

“Exactly,” he says.

“Grey Worm, how has the evacuation been going?” Daenerys asks the leader of the Unsullied.

“Most people who wanted have left King’s Landing my Queen, joined with the rest of the troops,” Grey Worm answers.

That had been another brilliant plan Tyrion had been ignorant of. While false plans were fed to Tyrion, Varys’s little birds had spread the news of the good things the Queen had done and a select few of Unsullied had been smuggled in to lead the people out, under the noses of the Golden Company. But people are stubborn and many refused to leave.

He can see how those lives will lay heavy on his monarchs’ shoulders but they both understand that in any war, lives will be lost. 

“Then we proceed,” she says sadly. “Send word to the men to be prepared we attack in two days.”

“Dany, the babes,” Jon voices his concern.

“Will be fine. We have a moon until they arrive, the faster this is ended, the better,” she says.

And it is soon.

He watches two days later how his King and Queen quickly rid the seas of the Ironborn fleet, of the weapons that may harm the dragons, and the Golden Company without harming a single innocent. However, he also watches as the city he once lived in goes up in flames, not due to dragons, but due to lions. The green flames that stole his son from him during the Battle of the Blackwater, overtake the city as soon as the dreaded bells sound in ‘surrender’, just as Varys predicted would happen. The most their Graces can do is evacuate the survivors with the help of the Dothraki, Unsullied and Northern Troops.

Snow thankfully begins to fall and helps die down the flames, as his exhausted Queen and King, finally take a moment to rest.

“She did it. I did not believe she could be so evil,” Daenerys says, soot and ashes covering her.

Jon must have realized she is close to collapsing as he quickly wraps his arms around her and leads her to the closest stool.

“Aye, but we always knew it was a possibility, Dany, she had done it before,” Jon says.

“Yes but those people Jon, those children…” his Queen mutters, tears fallen down her face.

“I know love, I know,” his King says trying to comfort her.

Grey Worm is quick to approach, a few cuts and bruises on his person, but also covered in soot and ashes.

“We captured her. Found King’s sister trying to kill her with a man with a burnt face. Also captured giant guard protecting the Lion Queen,” the loyal general says.

Sister?

It must be Arya Stark, for he doubts Sansa Stark would be trying to directly kill anyone.

The giant guard?

“Ser Gregor. The man responsible for murdering my siblings and their mother,” Jon answers almost as if reading his mind. “Grey Worm, please keep Arya in custody until I am ready to see her. We will handle Cersei later in a trial. I will personally rid the world of Gregor Clegane.”

Grey Worm nods in agreement and walks away to follow orders. His Queen turns to him.

“Ser Davos, we need you to finish the plan, go to Dragonstone and ‘smuggle’ Tyrion and Varys here,” she says.

“At once your Grace,” he says with a bow, quickly heading towards the secret boat they had prepared for this situation.

The rest of the plan consisted of Lord Varys ‘freeing’ Tyrion and him taking them both towards Kings Landing where the Lannister could see the destruction Varys was sure would occur, take them to Jon to see what the Lannister would do and then and only then reveal everything.

The trap was laid and now he just needed to do his part to end it all.


	8. Chapter 8

It is truly eerie sailing through the Blackwater Bay, seeing the dying fires and falling ashes throughout Kings Landing.

“She did it,” he hears Varys’s voice of horror as he takes in the sight for the first time.

“Are you surprised?” I told you both Daenerys was becoming unstable,” Tyrion says and it takes everything he has not to turn around and hurt the Lannister. They can hear the laments of the people, the wail of the victims, and the roar of the dragons the closer to the shore they get.

“It is no wonder why Jon wishes to speak with you,” Varys answers after he processes the horror before him.

That had been the story. Jon, after witnessing what his wife had done, wished to see Tyrion, to discuss what could be done. He personally was as done with this farce as his King was but it was, at last, the moment to make the final play in this game.

He lands along the shores, near where he knows the secret passages inside the Red Keep are. Both Varys and Tyrion disembark before he follows suit, silently following the two through the dark caverns. Every so often they hear Unsullied soldier and hid in the shadows to avoid detection.

“That was close,” Tyrion says with a sigh of relief once the soldiers are out of sight.

He shakes his head in disbelief. These were some of the most brilliant, observant, and loyal soldiers he has met. How Tyrion honestly believes they had not been seen by them, he is not sure, but it does add to the list of this man’s recent “mistakes” that have led him to where he is right now. 

Eventually, they make their way to the location Varys had set up for their meeting, and there, waiting is his King. He notices someone next to him who immediately hides further into the shadows as they approach.

“Your Grace, I have brought Lord Tyrion, as you requested,” Varys says with a bow.

He can see the King holding his emotions back as he looks at the Lannister, more likely than not remembering all the damage this man’s sister had done to the city and how this man had helped the woman knowing full well how mad she was.

“I am sorry, Jon,” Tyrion says breaking the silence that had proceeded Varys’s introduction.

“You’re sorry? For what my lord? For seeing what I failed to?” Jon asks, playing the role very well as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“I still held out hope that Sansa and I were wrong about her, that she was different from other Targaryens,” Tyrion speaks softly, without the arrogance from before. “But love is blinding, makes us ignore the signs that are obvious to others.”

Jon stops for a moment, looking directly at Tyrion.

“You love her,” his King says without any question or doubt in his voice. Tyrion, for a moment, looks down, almost embarrassed by the fact.

“Yes,” the Lannister answers before looking up. “Not as successfully as you but I did love her.”

“Remind me. How did you discover my secret?” his King asks

“Sansa told me at Winterfell, she felt I needed to know to protect your birthright to the six kingdoms,” Tyrion answers.

“Six?” he, himself, interrupts. “As far as I recall Jon is the King of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Tyrion turns to glare at him.

“Yes but the North wants independence. They do not trust Daenerys and for good reason!” Tyrion exclaims.

“And Sansa?” Jon asks bringing the attention back to him. “What are her feelings in all this?”

“She… she has envied the power Daenerys has possessed. And after all, she has been through, I understand why she would feel… threatened and need to be in control. But she proved to be right in her distrust, saw things before I ever did,” Tyrion tries to explain as Jon shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“She committed treason,” Jon mutters.

“Maybe to Daenerys but not to you,” Tyrion responds.

“She broke a sacred vow Tyrion! If the northerners find out about it it will not only be Daenerys going after her but those loyal to the Old Gods as well!” Jon exclaims. “And if the prisoners are right she has also been sending information that has led to the death of so many to Cersei!”

“But breaking that vow and sharing that information has kept you alive, kept your family safe, Jon,” Tyrion emphasizes. “I am sure the Northern lords will understand.”

He can see the clenching of his King’s fists as he most likely tries to control his anger.

“She burned King’s Landing,” Jon mutters. “So many innocent men, women, little children burnt,” the pain in his voice genuine as he most likely recalls the damage Cersei’s wildfire inflicted on the people of King’s Landing.

“Yes, and she will keep burning until whatever she considers a threat is destroyed,” Tyrion declares.

Jon, for his part, keeps up the pretense and holds his head in his hands.

“I do not know what happened. She was fine, we talked in the morning about our children, what we would do after the war was won. Something in her just snapped.”

He catches sight of the small look Tyrion gives Varys almost appearing to want confirmation of what the Spider had done. Varys simply nods

“Children?” Tyrion mouths to the Spider.

“The Queen is expecting twins, boy, and girl.”

Tyrion turns back towards Jon, most likely adapting his plans to include a second babe. 

“Maybe it was her grief, maybe it has always been there but she is mad Jon, and she needs to be put down,” Tyrion says causing his King’s head to bolt up and his eyes to burn with uncontrolled fury.

“We are not talking about a rabid animal Lord Tyrion! We are talking about my wife, our Queen, the mother of my children which are still growing in her womb!” Jon growls a roar heard outside the keep.

“The children do complicate things, but the longer she is alive, the longer the danger will persist. Think about your family, Jon,” Tyrion argues.

“She is my family…”

“Your real family! No matter how much you may love her, Daenerys has never been your family. She does not see you that way. You are not the first man she has taken into her bed and later discarded. You are only a threat to her, an obstacle stopping her from having full control of the Seven Kingdoms! How long do you think before she turns on Sansa? On Bran? On Arya? On you? As long as she is alive the Starks will not be safe!” Tyrion exclaims.

Jon simmers, not saying a word, looking away from them all. However, he notices the figure in the shadows move slightly, seeming eager to say or do something.

“You once swore a vow to be the shield that guards the realm. Now we need you to be not just the shield but the sword as well,” the small man says. “Be the man Ned Stark raised you to be.”

He struggles to hold back his anger. Using his vows of the Night’s Watch against him, using Ned Stark and his cousins against him. Those are low blows and it is taking everything he has not to lash out at the Lannister. His King seems to be faring no better, having closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He appears to be reflecting, to be considering the Lannister’s words as he takes deep breaths. Most likely however he is trying to hold back his anger.

Ned Stark was still a sensitive subject for his King. He still could not decide how he felt about his uncle, whether to love the man or hate him for what he did. Now here is the Lannister trying to use it against him.

“What would you have me do?” the King finally asks, resignation in his voice.

Tyrion gestures towards Varys, who steps forward holding out a vial toward the King.

“We would have to wait until the children are born but this should end things in a…” Varys starts.

“Why wait?” Jon interrupts, as he takes the vial from the Spider.

“Excuse me?” Tyrion asks.

“Why wait? There might be a chance the babes will be mad like their mother and grandfather…”

“Not if they are raised correctly!” Tyrion is quick to answer. “You can raise your children correctly, Jon, you can raise them to be Starks, a great King after you.”

“I don’t want it! How many times must I tell you all?! I do not want to be King!” his King exclaims.

“Then what do you want?” Tyrion asks.

“I want to go North, to my true home. To be at peace with no more fight, no more kingdoms to run, no more people to lead, to be free from burdens for the first time in my life,” the King says.

He needs to hold back a laugh at his King’s comments and the fact Tyrion seems to easily accept them. As much as the lad has become friends with the Free folk, he had hated the time he spent with them beyond the wall. The Wall was also where he had been betrayed and killed, and he had vowed never to return there. Anywhere else up North would lead to scorn towards his family. No matter how much progress the Queen had made with the forces, people of the North still hater her, especially with Lady Sansa speaking treason to them.

No, there was no way his King would ever return to the North.

However his other wishes, those sound truthful, yearnful even, as if those were thoughts he had never voiced to anyone. And that brings to mind the offhanded comment his Queen had made back on Dragonstone.

_“We cannot be selfish just yet…”_

“You can do that Jon. Leave your children here, we could raise them and you can live your life freely up North,” Tyrion says softly.

“The Kingdoms?”

“The north will have its independence. I am sure Sansa will take your daughter and raise her to be her heir, give her the last name Stark and be the next Queen of the North. Your son can stay down here in King’s Landing, raised by Varys and I until he is of age. Your blood will then be on both thrones and they will one day be great monarchs, needing nothing, never having to know what you went through or what their mother did,” Tyrion explains. 

His King’s gaze then turns dark and he knows his King has had enough.

“Sansa would be Queen in the North, you will be Hand of the King down here in the South and both my children will grow up to be your puppets in this game you all love to play, all the while being separated from one another and being motherless and fatherless….” His king says with a col laugh.

“Jon?” Tyrion asks.

“Aegon, Tyrion. My name is Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name. You and Sansa have betrayed me and my Queen and you both will learn the meaning of Fire and Blood,” his King declares.

Steps are suddenly heard along with the sound of armor and marching. He turns and sees the Queen approaching them, followed by many Unsullied soldiers. Her face shows now emotions her hands resting on her swollen belly, looking every bit the fierce Queen she is.

His King’s demeanor completely changes as his entire being brightens jus from her presence.

“My love,” she says walking towards the King and kissing him square on the mouth, enough so that he needs to turn his head to avoid blushing. He does not look back until he hears the sounds stop and even then take a moment more.

“Seize him,” his Queen orders not looking away from her husband and the Unsullied immediately move to arrest Lord Tyrion. “Lady Arya, I hope you heard enough.”

The figure emerges from the shadows and he can see the heartbreak in the face of Arya Stark.

“I have,” is all the young Stark woman says before leaving.

His attention returns to the monarchs and sees that they have yet to look away from each other.

“Never,” his King says with conviction. “I swear it on my life, never.”

What he is vowing his is unsure but that seems to be what the Queen needed to hear as he wraps her arms around the King. After a few more words are exchanged they turn to face the youngest Lannister.

“You both are mad! How could you burn everything, and you allow it?” Tyrion shouts.

“The one who burned Kings Landing was your sister, Lord Tyrion,” the Queen answers. “She set off the wildfire caches she placed beneath the city.”

“No, no! Varys has been…”

“Helping the rightful King and Queen,” the Spider interrupts and a look of betrayal forms on the Lannister’s face.

“Varys you said…”

“I lied, my friend. I told you my loyalty is to the realm and both Queen Daenerys and King Aegon are the best for everyone,” Varys states taking the vial back from the King and drinking it to prove his words.

“Ser Davos, have the ravens been sent?” his King asks.

“They have, your Grace. Ordered the master at Dragonstone to do so before returning here,” he answers.

“Lord Tyrion, while we wait for the Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms to arrive, you will wait in the Black Cells until your trial,” his Queen says before the unsullied wordlessly take the man away.

There is a moment of peace once Tyrion is far enough away that his screams and words are no longer heard.

“It is finally over,” he sighs in relief.

“Not yet Ser Davos,” his King says. “We still have two more traitors to deal with.”

“And then the work will have only begun,” his Queen finishes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So here is a short but fluffy chapter. After writing two consecutive chapters for my story "I'm Sorry" I needed to write some fluff. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

He is not sure if he has a right to be as nervous as he is. More than once had Mayra called him out on his ridiculous behavior this morning when he was told the news, but he simply could not stop.

The King’s demur did not help either.

They both grimace as a roar is heard knowing there is an accompanying scream echoing down the fall. The lad looked pale, as white as his direwolf, his finger clenching and unclenching as he struggles to do his duty. He fears he might cut himself at this rat on that damned throne.

A poor man coming to plead for assistance stands before the throne, speaking to what can amount to a training dummy with the attention the King is giving him.

“Perhaps we should call it a day. None of us are truly getting anything done,” Varys whispers to him.

“Aye we should,” he agrees as Varys walks down to the man to explain what is occurring while he goes to the King to relieve him of his duties.

Before he can say a thing, the man speaks out grabbing their attention.

“Your Grace,” the man calls out. “I hope both the Queen and the babe will be safe and healthy.”

The King bows his head in thanks, waiting for the man to be escorted out the room before standing and quickly making his way towards the Royal Chambers.

“Jon. Jon!” he exclaims trying to keep up with the King. Finally, he reaches out and grabs his arm stopping him before he can get closer to the chambers. Another scream resonates through the hall, making them both grimace.

“Let me go, Davos,” his King says.

“Sorry lad. I have my orders, you have yours,” he reminds him.

“I… She needs me… I can’t stand being out here while she…”

“I know,” he tells him placing his hands on the young man’s shoulders. “You also know how much you both mean to me. I hate hearing those screams as much as you but you would only be in the way,” he reminds him in an attempt to calm him and make him see reason.

Jon looks down the hall, desperately towards where his wife lays.

“Why do we not go and have a strong drink in your study? Talk about the upcoming grand council?”

The council was but a week away. Lords and Ladies from across the realm, summoned by the crown to decide the fate of the Seven Kingdoms and to determine the fate of those found guilty in the upcoming trials.

“We should have pushed back the council,” the lad groans.

_I guess we are not going to his study._

“We thought we had at least another moon,” he adds.

The babes were a moon early but all the midwives had assured them it was common with more than once babe. That still did nothing to calm the soon-to-be father who needed to be ordered out of the room by every woman, including the Queen.

“I…I cannot lose them Davos,” Jon reveals, sinking to the ground. “I thought I knew fear when we almost lost them at Winterfell, but now they are more real, I have spoken to them, felt them kick, watched them grow inside of Dany. And Dany gods both our mothers… I could never… I cannot live without her, much less be a father and raise our children alone.”

He lowers himself down to sit next to his King.

“It will not happen, lad. Those children are strong, your wife is one of the strongest people we know. Aye many women have died on the birthing bed but our Queen will not be one of them,” he assures the King, placing an arm around his shoulders.

This seems to settle the King until another scream comes from the room.

“Any news on Sansa?” Jon asks, most likely trying to distract himself.

Sansa was another issue. They had not heard anything from the Stark since before the battle. No one from Winterfell answered the raven sent. Before he can answer Varys arrives. He takes a moment to figure out what to do before joint them on the floor.

“Any news on Lady Stark, Lord Varys?” he asks for the King.

“My little birds informed me that she should be here within two days,” Varys informs them.

This confuses him, knowing that they should have been one of the last to arrive not the firsts.

“By all accounts, she expects to find her brother on the throne when she arrives and only her brother,” Varys explains.

It sinks in. Sansa Stark believes she succeeded and that Daenerys was dead. True they had not specified who wore the crown nor who it was from House Targaryen that was summoning the lords and ladies in the ravens. But if Sansa truly was about to arrive it meant she had left before the raven arrived.

“Anything else?” the King asks, trying his best to contain his anger.

“Some of the Northern Lords call her Queen. They have joined her to demand independence,” Varys answers.

“High treason then. What does she expect to gain from this? What does she expect to find? Her gullible brother willing to give her anything she wants?” Jon asks, clearly frustrated.

“Maybe. Or perhaps she expects to find a grieving King in need of a queen,” Varys proposes and both his and the King’s jaws drop.

“Tyrion was the one infatuated with the Queen. Not Lady Sansa with her brother,” he says.

“Perhaps it began that way but lest we forget Lady Stark is not our King’s sister but rather his cousin,” Varys reminds them. “Marriages between cousins is common practice and she would gain much more in that union than simply the North.”

Jon hits his head against the wall repeatedly as another of the Queen’s screams fills the air. He does this until the screams stop and he turns to look at them.

“I do not know nor do I care for my cousin’s delusions. My wife is alive, she is the Queen and she is giving birth to our children, our heirs as we speak. Once she arrives, Sansa will face justice for her betrayals and that is the end of it!” their King proclaims leaving no room to argue or say anything else.

“Of course, your Grace,” Varys answers with a head bow.

The loudest of the screams echos through the hallway and suddenly they go silent, replaced instead by the high-pitched cries of a newborn.

Jon bolts up off the floor taking off towards the chambers no longer caring what he had been told.

“It appears we have an heir, Ser Davos,” Varys says with a genuine smile on his face that he cannot help but share.

Another scream fills the air before also being replaced by a loud shrill.

“Two it seems Lord Varys. Two children who will be loved and cared for by perhaps the greatest monarchs to have ruled,” he says.

“If they stay,” Varys points out.

He had not been the only one to pick up on their monarchs' comments.

“Do you truly believe they will leave?” he asks.

“I believe they may stay, at least long enough to make sure the realm will not fall and can continue to prosper after,” Varys reveals.

“Would you try to stop them?” he asks knowing the man cares more for the realm than other things.

The Spider seems to take a moment to think, not answering immediately, showing how serious he takes his duty to the ‘people’.

“You may not believe me when I say this Ser Davos but I do want our King and Queen happy and if they can accomplish that without forsaking the kingdoms then they can do as they wish,” the man answers.

They both look up to see Lady Missandei with a large smile on her face, walking towards them. Both he and Varys finally stand and await the news.

“We have a beautiful prince and princess, just as the Queen expected,” she announces proudly.

“I will order the bells rung and the news spread. The people will celebrate the birth of the new Targaryens, the dawn of a new era,” Varys says happily.

The man leaves and he finds himself alone with Missandei.

“How are they?” he asks.

“Beyond joyful,” Missandei answers. “They both asked me to take you to their quarters.”

“What for?” he asks and her smile grows.

“They want you to meet the children you helped make sure made it to this world,”

He smiles and follows the advisor down the hall and enters the royal chambers. The room has been cleaned, a fire roared in the background and he finds his King and Queen each holding a child. The Queen looks exhausted, but the new mother glow surrounds her and her face reveals all the joy and love she must feel. The King has a look of pure pride as he looks at his children and love when his eyes meet those of his wife. When they realize he had entered the room they beckon him to come closer.

“Ser Davos, we would like you to meet Daemon and Rhaenyra,” Jon introduces proudly.

He looks at both children seeing identical strands of silver hair on top of their heads, he knows they are still too young to see true features but the boy appears to brood just like his father already. The bells begin to ring startling the newborns but with a few sweet words, they drift back into slumber. 

And as he watches this scene before him, he has never felt prouder than he does now.


End file.
